The Silver Cross
by writting is love
Summary: Quinn Fabray's silver cross will always mask her insecurities, and you know she'll never take it off.  crappy summary I know but please read.


**Okay so this is my first second person story so take it easy on me. I actually wrote this like two months ago for my english class on American Romantisim, and my teacher is still wondering if it was a girl or a boy as the 'you' person haha she liked it though. I asked her to review it so hopefully you all like it.**

***I don't own glee, I wish I did though.***

**'The Silver Cross'**

You could see her walking down the hall, her silver cross glistened in your eyes as if it were trying to blind you, as if it were calling to you just to mock you. You both knew it was the only thing standing in your way, and you hated it. It was one of the many reasons you and she could never be.

Her body is back in pristine condition, looking even better than she had before all the baby gate drama happened. Her red, black, and white outfit clung to her physic as she strutted down the hall that parted like the red sea. She had her head held high, her shoulders squared, and her hands on her hips. All people turned their heads watching the former top dog of the school claim her spot once again. The smirk on her face faded as you watched another girl slam her into the lockers. It was Santana, when Quinn lost her queen like status Santana snatched the most feared HBIC of the school.

"You narced on me you little snitch! You told coach about my summer surgery!" Santana yelled at the blonde-your blonde.

"No Santana, a surgery is when you get your tonsils taken out. You. Got. A boob job!" Quinn explained.

"Yup sure did." Santana said slapping the blonde beauty making you want to rush to her side and kick Santa Anna's ass.

Quinn put her hand to her cheek "You can't hit me!" she yelled.

"Oh really cause I just did!" Santana slung her hand back, smacking Quinn hard again. "And oops I just did it again."

You stood back and watched as they began to push and shove each other into the lockers, Quinn actually had her by the hair until Santana shoved her so hard she fell to the floor. You know that really ticked her off, and so right before you did something really stupid, thankfully a teacher stepped in holding Quinn back. You watched as Santana taunted Quinn picking at her wounds that still have not yet healed, and as Quinn once said to you as she cried while you held her 'It hurts so much.'

_'You did the right thing.' _You told her hoping it would help ease the pain._ 'Remember your giving her the life you never had.' _

You watched as she screamed at Santana, the veins around her neck pulsing out. After she calmed down you met her later in an empty class you wrapped your arms around her just like the last time she cried on your shoulder asking you to make the pain stop, and you wished nothing more than to take it all away from her.

* * *

Months have passed, and your still together in secret, you hate it even more everyday. Especially when she uses someone else to cover her tracks. 'You know I love you, it's not real.' She tells you every time you two are alone. You nod and go along with it as if it were nothing.

Now a year has passed and you both attend college together. 'Just give me more time.' she says to you one night at a party. When you try and take her hand.

You've become use to her dancing and flirting with other guys, and of course you've had your fair share while you wait heartbroken at the bar ordering drink after drink till she's had enough. Finally you feel her hand touch your shoulder as a deep blue eyed blonde tries to get you to dance. You smile remembering no matter who else catches those hazel eyes of hers, she always comes back to you.

When you walk into the apartment, you lay down on the couch and you can feel that silver cross of hers burn against your skin. It's still one of the main reasons you know she'll never tell her parents. You shake the ache in your heart and the fear of losing her, and let each sweet kiss she peppers on you make you believe in your future together.

Things are still the same another year down the road, and your slowly starting to lose hope but you refuse to let her go, silver cross and all. But she did something one night that set you off.

You were both at a night club again her choice of course, when it happened. You watched from the bar as another guy went in to steal a kiss-your kisses. Your heart shattered to pieces that night when she didn't push him away. You don't even have the energy to do anything, and you really didn't feel up to looking like a fool that night; so you pay off your tab, and walk away.

You jumped in the shower trying to get rid of the smell of cigarettes and alcohol. You dry off, get dressed, and right after you brush your teeth she walked in with a face of a kid who just got caught with their hand in the cookie jar. You look away from her to dry the water against your face, then lean on the vanity counter top.

"Are you trying to push me away? Are you trying to lose me?" you growled asking her.

Her face had flooded with panic "No! Baby, no, I love you!" she cried.

"Then why do you dance with other guys, and let them put their hands all over you?"

"..." she doesn't answer and you know why.

You sigh walking past her and sit on her bed, she followed suit now standing in front of you. You rubbed your hand over your face and said "Quinn,...I can't do this anymore. It hurts too much."

"Please, I'll tell them I just need time." she cried.

You shake your head smiling sadly "No, you won't."

She sobbed loudly knowing it was true.

Quinn laid you down, cuddling into you, whispering in your ear "I love you."

* * *

By morning of course you woke up first, so for once you used it to your advantage. You gently rolled her over, got dressed, then picked up a piece of paper, and ball point pen.

_'Quinn, I couldn't bring myself to say goodbye while your awake. Only because I knew you would persuade me to stay, to be with you, to give you more time; but it hurts to much to be with you. You and I both know your never going to tell your parents or take off that silver cross necklace you hold so dear, maybe one day in the future you and I will see each other again, but until then I will always love you, Quinn Fabray. Goodbye.' _

You took one last look of her sleeping form and turned away.

* * *

It's been five years since you last saw her, five years of heart ache, five years of yearning, but nonetheless you have tried to move on. You even moved across the country in an ill attempt way to stay away from her.

You even moved on, and in about six weeks you will be getting married; you feel like you can finally forget about her till the night you go back to see your parents, and end up at your favorite spot by the river only to see her once again, with that damn silver cross necklace off her pale chest, and ready to start anew with you.


End file.
